


Running Yellow Lights

by Sonderlust45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, It's That Thing He Does With His Tongue, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderlust45/pseuds/Sonderlust45
Summary: “Oh, one more thing, Sansa. I just need your cell phone number.” He felt his cheeks redden in time with hers.Did I just ask for her number?“Did you just ask me for my number?” She smiled slyly, her eyes brimming with amusement.He looked down at the report in his hands. “Oh! No! I mean, I need your number for the report”, he said, embarrassed. Yet, as he finished his sentence, he noticed disappointment in her eyes. “Unless”, he licked his lips, gathering up his courage. “Unless, you want to give me your number? Just to follow up, when the case has been closed?”--Sansa gets into a minor car accident, and officer Snow arrives on scene to make sure she’s alright. Jon finds himself drawn to Sansa, and her to him.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my other fic, just needed to get out of the serious world of Westeros for a bit. Hope you enjoy! It’ll just be two parts, the first part here is the build-up, the second is the release 😁

Sansa woke up in a start, disoriented and groggy. _What time is it? What day is it? _As she began to wake up out of her haze, the realization dawned upon her, her stomach sinking as her heart began to beat out of her chest.

She picked up her phone and groaned, it was 8am, and she was supposed to be at work at 8.30am. She still had to shower and get ready, and it took at least 20 minutes to drive to work. She didn't stand a chance.

She sighed, cursing herself. _Did I forget to set an alarm, or did I turn it off in my sleep? Does it matter? Get out of bed, Stark!_

She willed herself into the shower, part of her already accepting her fate and ready to be chewed out by her boss. The least she could get out of it would be a decent long shower. But that nagging voice in her head told her to at least try, and she acquiesced.

She showered quicker than she ever had, opting to tie her wet auburn hair in a long side braid so it would dry wavy. There was no time for makeup, no time to think of clothes. She threw on the first dress in her closet and the first pair of ballet flats she could find. It was a short black sun dress, covered in flowers of various colours and sizes.

Sansa worked as the IT consultant for a small upstart company. She wasn't even sure what they were selling, if anything, but they loved to throw around buzzwords about how they planned to 'disrupt the pharmaceutical landscape', and they paid well enough.

Handling their website, computers, and internal private data wasn't particularly difficult either, and she was in no hurry to lose this job because she couldn't even get her phone alarm to work.

Sansa grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door to her small, blue sedan. It was the first car she had ever owned, the one she bought when she received her undergraduate degree. It had been her first taste of freedom, and had followed her every day since.

Her and that car had made it through a cross country move, two bad break-ups and now, to her first real job at the age of 24. It wasn't much, but she'd gotten here herself and it was something she cherished.

Sansa turned on the ignition and peeled out of her driveway, hoping that she could make up some time by speeding just a little bit.

She checked the time on the dashboard quickly, and smiled to herself. She was halfway to work and making great time. As she came up to an intersection, the traffic light turned yellow. _It isn't safe to stop_, she said quietly to herself, and pressed onward through the intersection.

She felt the impact before she saw it. Her momentum continued forward, but inextricably her car did not. Why had the airbags been deployed? Why was she seeing stars? It was only when she heard the sounds of metal scraping against metal, and her own car crumpling that it dawned on her, and she finally placed her foot on the brake pedal.

I've been T-boned. Sansa Stark, who has never broken a law or rule and never been in an accident, has been T-boned. _Why today?? Not today._ She groaned to herself, still not processing the situation.

Her mind began to whir as she sat in shock. _I should get out of the intersection. I should make sure the other person's okay. I wonder if my car is totaled? Am I okay?_

She began by slowly wiggling her toes, then her fingers. The air bags had deployed and taken the air from her lungs. Her chest was sore, and every muscle in her body ached. But blessedly, thankfully, nothing was broken.

"Are you okay?" The voice called out, tinny and far away. Then she heard a knock on her window, and realized it was coming from outside. Sansa was still dazed, her limbs were leaden, as though she were swimming through maple syrup. But slowly, she moved her hand up to the button, and lowered her window. She looked out into the sunlight that was now pouring in through the window onto her face and dress. _No blood, that’s a good sign._

“I said, are you okay?” The voice said once more. Sansa looked up to see a middle-aged man with dull brown hair and mousey eyes staring at her. “I didn’t see you going through the intersection, all I saw was my green light”, he said confidently. _But the light was yellow for me_, she thought dimly, her wits still not recovered.

“You’re okay, though right? I mean, our cars aren’t, but you are right? You look okay to me”, his eyes began to comb her up and down. She felt instantly uncomfortable, vulnerable. She bristled then. She didn’t like that feeling, it was the feeling her ex-boyfriend had made her so accustomed to. 

Sansa looked the man straight in his eyes, unwilling to back down. “You hit me”, she said. “You ran a red light, and you hit me.” Her words changed his expression to one of mild fear.

“I think I’m going to call the police now.” She pressed the button to raise her window, and grabbed dully for her phone. After the impact, it must have been launched out of it’s holder. By the time she had found it and looked back up, a small crowd of people were now surrounding the scene. A couple took a picture or two, but others were on their phones.

Sansa felt a rush of relief drain through her as she heard a siren coming from the distance. In less than a minute and ambulance and two police cars arrived. One officer got out of his car and began directing traffic around them. Sansa realized she was still buckled into her seat, and released it, wiggling her fingers and toes once more. _I’m okay, it’s going to be okay._

She was startled once more by a rapping at her window, except this time the man at her window was wearing a large black bulletproof vest, and a forge cap that hugged his head. His eyes were a dark, haunting grey, but the crinkles in the corners of his eyes told her he was kind and full of laughter. Half his face was covered by a neatly trimmed beard that framed his jawline. Then Sansa let her gaze center on his lips, full and pouty. There was no doubt, this man was gorgeous. She felt herself unconsciously lick her lips, then blushed brightly knowing he saw exactly what she had done.

“I said, Ma’am could you please lower your window?” The man called out to her through the glass. _Oh god, he called me Ma’am. _She felt her attraction to him shrink up inside herself. _He’s at work, this isn’t a bar. Keep it in your pants, Stark!_ She tried to blame her instant attraction and reaction to him on the pounding headache she now had, on the disorientation from the crash.

Sansa rolled down the window to look directly at the police officer that was now looking at her with great concern in his eyes. “Ma’am, are you okay? Did you hit your head at all? Do you think you can get out of the car?” _Why does he look so cute with his brow furrowed like that? _Images of taking off his cap, and running her hands through his hair flashed by in her mind. _I wonder what his hair is like underneath that cap?_

Sansa opened her car door, and moved her legs slowly out of the car, when she stood, her legs were shaky and she felt unsteady. The officer reached out to hold her arm and steady her. She felt electricity pass between them, a jolt of heat that made its way distinctly south. They were close enough that she could smell him, an intoxicating mixture of pine aftershave and his own sweat, salty and sweet. She blushed furiously, wondering what he tasted like. When she looked down to his arm and back up to his eyes, she knew she wasn’t the only one who had felt it.

The man cleared his throat and pulled his hand back from her, brows furrowed once more. “My name is Officer Snow, can you tell me what happened here?”

\--

Jon was driving the victim, Sansa Stark, to the station for her statement. There would be no need for a full investigation, but Sansa’s car was definitely a write-off. The accused’s car was dented, but otherwise unscathed. Based on the damage done, it was pretty clear that the accused had T-boned Sansa. She had confided in him that the light was still yellow when she entered the intersection. How then could the accused have had a green light? He couldn’t. Jon felt confident he could help the crown make a careless driving ticket stick, but he’d have to wait and compare their statements to be sure.

As they stopped at a red light, Jon found himself looking at Sansa Stark once more. _The victim_, a voice whispered desperately in his head, trying to distance himself. He looked down at her sun dress, hugging her curves and splaying out flirtatiously above her knees. He wanted more than anything to find out if her skin was as soft as it looked. _I bet it is. And I bet it tastes just how she smells, like a lemon drop._ He felt her eyes on him, realizing he had been staring at her.

Jon cleared his throat and pulled his gaze back to the road, feeling his hands tighten their grip on the steering wheel. It wasn’t his fault that she was so beautiful, it wasn’t his fault that she looked so innocent when she blushed like that, like she was now. Yet the glint in her bright blue eyes told him that maybe she wasn’t so innocent, and that thought thrilled him.

Jon could feel her eyes on him as they pulled into the station. “Is my car going to be okay?” She asked softly. Jon chuckled, and looked her in the eyes once the parking brake was on.

“I’m sorry to say it’s a write-off Sansa. But good news is you’ll be able to get a new car once your car insurance comes through.” He smiled at her good-naturedly, only to find her looking despondent and on the verge of tears. The thought of her crying pulled at him, making him feel drawn to protect her, to take away her sadness. 

“What’s wrong, Sansa?” He breathed out softly.

“It’s just that was my first car. I bought it on my own, it was my first big accomplishment.” She paused, choking back tears. “I was so proud to have gotten it on my own, I worked night shift for a year to be able to afford it. And now, in a minute, it’s all gone.” She looked out the window, and Jon felt something in his heart reach out to her.

“It’s not gone,” he said quietly, “You’re just moving on to the next stage in your life. Think of it as a new beginning.” He wanted to reach his hand out and hold hers, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to rest her head against his shoulder, he wanted to breathe her in, but he couldn’t. Not yet, not until this case was closed.

She looked back at him, her bright blue eyes contrasting against the redness around her eyes. “I just don’t want to slip back, I want to move forward.” She paused, biting her lip. “I had a really bad year, last year. I don’t ever want to fall back to where I was.” In that moment, Jon felt a shift from pure physical attraction to something more. He wanted to know her, to understand her, and to take away her pain.

And yeah, if he was being honest, it was definitely also physical. His eyes darted quickly down to the hem of that damned sun dress. How can someone be so beautiful and so honest and so vulnerable? _It takes strength to open up like this, _Jon thought, knowing he rarely opened up about anything, with anyone. And after 4 years on the force, there were so many things sitting so heavily on his chest, and no one to tell them to.

Jon shook his head of those thoughts, and unbuckled his seat belt. He readjusted his forge cap, tucking errant curls back underneath. He was in uniform, and he had to be professional. “I believe you’ll do whatever you put your mind to, Sansa” he said, getting out of the car. He snuck a look back at her, and he felt his heart skip a beat at the beaming smile she gave him.

_Crap. Just get through the interview, Snow, stay professional. _

He felt heat pool low down as he opened the door for her and watched her step out of the car, her dress riding up as she did so. _It should be illegal to wear such short dresses. But then I’d never see her long, silky legs. No, she should wear only short dresses, just for me._ _NO, Snow, you’re on duty. _

Jon managed to get through the interview by only looking at Sansa when necessary. But every time he looked at her, he focused on her eyes or her lips. Her lips were soft and full, and bright pink. It contrasted her soft pale skin perfectly, and Jon could not stop staring each time he looked at her. _She must think I’m a creep._

But every so often he would catch her looking at him too, and once he even saw her lick her lips unconsciously.

“Alright, Miss Stark, that’s all we need for now,” Jon said, relieved that it was over, and he would soon be free of his torture. “Just call up your insurance company and give them this case number and you’ll be able to get a new car soon.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

“I guess there’s nothing wrong with a new beginning, is there?”

“Nothing at all, Sansa.” He gulped, finding his eyes drifting to the collar of her sun dress._The things I’d do for you if you let me._

“Oh, one more thing, Sansa. I just need your cell phone number.” He felt his cheeks redden in time with hers. _Did I just ask for her number?_

“Did you just ask me for my number?” She smiled slyly, her eyes brimming with amusement.

He looked down at the report in his hands. “Oh! No! I mean, I need your number for the report”, he said, embarrassed. Yet, as he finished his sentence, he noticed disappointment in her eyes. “Unless”, he licked his lips, gathering up his courage. “Unless, you want to give me your number? Just to follow up, when the case has been closed?”

Her cheeks blushed furiously as she pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She smiled widely, Jon noted her hand was shaking slightly as she wrote it down. She pushed the paper into his hand. “Don’t lose it.” Her voice was quiet, almost vulnerable.

“Never" he breathed out, entranced by her once more.

\-----------


	2. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon calls Sansa, but is it too late, did he wait too long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. I wanted it to happen organically, and it took a bit to get all the pieces working together. 
> 
> There is a solid 3000+ words of smut incoming. You knew what this was =)

* * *

The first week after Sansa gave Jon her number, her heart did a little flip each time her phone buzzed with a notification. And each time it wasn't officer Snow her heart sank back down just a little lower.

By the second week, she was becoming despondent. Had he not felt the spark she had felt? Did she read too much into it?

Each day was a torture, her dreams plagued by his kind grey eyes, looking into her soul. Each day she looked in the mirror and found another reason why he hadn't called. Her hair was too red, she had too many freckles, she read too many books, and didn't smile enough.

"No one likes a girl who is too smart for her own good", the voice of her ex Joffrey rang loud in her head. "I wish you'd be a little more... needy sometimes. Sometimes I feel like if I weren't here, you'd be perfectly fine." And she had been. But that didn't mean the things he had said and done hadn't shaped her, hadn't damaged her. 

It came out worst when she was vulnerable and was why she avoided it so much. It was why she worked so hard, why she lived alone, why she bought her own car, why she moved away from her family. You can't be vulnerable when you build a castle around yourself.

_And you can't let anyone in who wants to love you eithe_r, the voice of her sister Arya rang out in her mind.

It had been 4 weeks now, and officer Snow still hadn't called. His face had faded from view, and the whole day had seemed to almost be a dream. The only thing that convinced her it was real, was the fact her car was totaled and she had to take public transit everywhere she went. That was, until the cheque came through from her insurance and her agent assured her the case was closed and she had been deemed not at fault.

When she got off the phone, Sansa took a second to look at the home screen, and the photo that sat in the background. It was an old family photo. Everyone had tried to pose and look serious, but in this one the photographer had caught them all off guard, undefended, unrestrained. It was her favourite photo in the world.

Her sister Arya was punching her brother Bran, who had a mixture of surprise and pain on his face. Her littlest brother Rickon was laughing at the sight. Her brother Robb was holding his wife Roslin tight in his arms, whispering something that had made her blush. Her father and mother were smiling, looking at each other as they held hands. And Sansa stood at the center beaming so wide her eyes were lost above her cheekbones. A small caption had been set below it by her mother, in an elegant cursive font.

_Let Love In._

Sansa sighed softly, thinking one final time of Jon. _This is the last time I let love in._

That moment her phone began to buzz loudly, and an unknown number popped up on the screen. Her heart flipped once more, hoping it was officer Snow.

_It's not though, it's got to be just another telemarketer. _

_Still though, may as well answer it, Stark._

"Hello?"

"Sansa?" A voice rasped out through the phone line. Her heart clenched tightly, and she felt as though the air had been kicked from her chest.

"Y-yes?" She stammered. _Is that him?_ She could barely even remember what he sounded like.

"Sansa, I want to apologize for taking so long to call you. I wanted to do this right, and that meant waiting until the case was closed. It closed today." She felt him smiling through the phone, pictured his laugh lines crinkling in the corners of his warm grey eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"I'm sorry for the radio silence, I just - I don't think I could've called you and not asked to see you again, and I couldn't see you again until the case was settled." He paused. "Will you let me see you again? Please?"

_Yes! Now! Please! Except... You made me wait, you made me doubt myself..._

Sansa cleared her throat audibly. "I don't know, officer Snow."

"My name is Jon, call me Jon."

"Jon" she said slowly, testing his name out in her mouth. _Yeah, I could get used to that._ She bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from smiling.

"Don't say no, please just - just give me a chance. Anything you want, we can do, my treat."

Sansa pondered the thought carefully_. Anything I want? I want you._ She smiled through the phone. "Deal."

\--

If Jon had to guess where a girl would suggest for a first date, he never would have guessed where Sansa had taken them. It was a dark bar on a side street he'd never heard of. The bar didn't have any special drinks, just several kinds of local beers on tap and well shots. The only food it had was served via a pop-up restaurant in the back that served two kinds of pizza: cheese and pepperoni.

So what was special about this bar? It had over 30 different arcade games lined up neatly in rows. Frogger, Mrs. Pacman, Mortal Kombat, the original Mario Brothers. It was a haven for geeks, and as it turns out, Sansa Stark is a bit of an arcade game geek.

He watched with amusement as she bounced from one game to the next, extolling the virtues of Mrs. Pacman over the original. He was riveted as she explained how the gameplay of Mortal Kombat was game changing at the time, with its gory scenes and violence. How it was simultaneously a fan favourite and one of the most controversial arcade games of the time.

Jon felt himself lean in to her each time she began to talk. He found himself drawn to her soft pink lips, how they curved upwards to smile, how they pouted when her character died. And when her lips opened and she sucked down a gin and soda through her straw, Jon thought he may just be seeing double.

_Does she know the effect she's having on me? Does she know she is worse than any drug I've ever seen? _He fantasized of pushing her against the arcade machine and taking her then and there. She had worn another sun dress, and each time she leaned over an arcade game it threatened to ride up. He simultaneously wished it would and it wouldn't, because if it did he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from looking. He wanted to understand her, to hold her in his arms, to breathe in her scent.

_I'm falling for her already_, he thought, lazily scraping at the label on his beer bottle. _Slow down Snow, just slow down. No one likes a hopeless romantic. _He’d never tell the guys on shift about it, and he’d never told any of his previous girlfriends, but one of his favourite movies was When Harry Met Sally, and sometimes he dreamed of finding a girl that he loved that was his best friend at the same time. Someone to share all his secrets with, the good and the bad. But he couldn’t ever tell anyone that, or they’d think he was weak or sensitive or something else. _It really does a number on a guy to be surrounded by so many guys day in and day out on shift._

He became intrigued by her movements as she picked her pizza slice apart before putting each small bit in her mouth. He’d never seen anyone eat pizza that way before.

"Why not just bite into it, why rip it like that?" He asked, gesturing to the plate in front of her.

She blushed prettily, looking down at her mangled piece of pizza. "I know it's stupid, I know it makes a bigger mess. But when I was younger, I had a very strict teacher, and she told me that ladies don't eat by tearing into food with their mouths. Ever since then, i just can't. I know it's stupid." She looked down at her fingers, slick from pepperoni grease.

"Nothing you do could ever be stupid", Jon murmured quietly. Each thing she shared with him was like a puzzle piece, coming together to build the woman that sat before him. A woman who was smart and beautiful and sweet. A woman who let herself be what she was and didn't hide it.

"So tell me about yourself Jon, how long have you lived here?"

Jon thought carefully about what he would say, what he would share. He wished he could be as open as her, but he wasn't. "I've been here for 5 years now. I grew up with my mom in a small town outside the city but moved here when I decided to join the police force." Sansa smiled, filling Jon with relief. He had been worried he shared too much.

"So you've been a cop now for 5 years?" She asked, her eyes mischievous. "How old are you exactly, Snow?"

Jon groaned, he had been afraid of this question. "I'm 29." _Is that too old, oh god please say no._

She chuckled softly. "Oh thank god, you still have one good year left!" She laughed harder now, letting her while body shake with it. Jon felt his cheeks flush and looked back down at his beer in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you're only 4 years older than me then, I turn 25 this year."

Jon smiled at her joke, hoping that was all there was to it. The truth was he was nervous about his age, uncomfortable at the thought that she might find him too old for her.

"What do you do Sansa?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

"I work for this start up company, that is trying to bring biotech into the pharmaceutical industry." Sansa looked at him worriedly. "I know it's boring."

Jon frowned. "It's not boring."

Sansa shifted in her seat, wiping the grease from her fingers with a napkin. "When I joined the company, we were working on this wearable tech for diabetic patients. It had Bluetooth and connects to your phone for a real-time blood sugar read out. It also had the capacity to deliver insulin through a wireless pump. Unfortunately, we got scooped by another company last year and they blocked our patent." Sansa sighed heavily. "Now I just handle the accounts, website, and our private data on some other projects."

She was looking now at Jon, whose face had broken into a wide smile. "Video games, IT, wearable tech... Sansa Stark, you're a nerd!" Jon laughed brightly, hoping she would join him, and she did.

"Well, it's better you know the truth now, so you can run away while you still can."

Jon paused and scraped at the label on his beer once more. "I'm not running, Sansa." He saw her throat constrict and watched her gulp. He saw her pulse quicken, and her breathing shallow. _Stop it Snow, this isn't an interrogation._ He saw her playing with the straw in her drink, twirling a lemon wedge around and around. He saw her bite her lip, and he licked his own instinctively, unconsciously.

_Does she feel this too? Like the air is heavy and electric?_ It felt as though they were right in the middle of a thunderstorm.

\--

Sansa sat at the table at the back of the bar, twiddling the straw in her empty glass, waiting for Jon to come back with their next round of drinks.

He was even more handsome outside of his uniform, wearing dark jeans and a simple button-up. His hair was longer than she had suspected, he must tie it back into his forge cap when he's on duty.

When she had met him at the bar, she had almost done a double take, not certain it was even him. His dark brown hair was soft and curly and hung almost to his neck. She had to stop herself from reaching out to touch it, wondering if it were as soft as it looked.

The worst part of it all was that he was wearing a leather jacket to protect him from the early fall chill. It gave him a slight edge, made her think maybe he wasn't good and kind through and through, that maybe there was a little danger there too? That thought had thrilled her.

_I wonder what it would feel like to rest my hands on his jacket, to slip them around his neck, to kiss those lips... _

"Sansa?"

Sansa shook her head, coming back to reality. "Hmm?"

"Here's your drink, you were just staring off into nowhere." Jon cocked his head, narrowing his eyes slightly. "What were you thinking about?"

Sansa gulped and averted her eyes. "Nothing." He smiled knowingly and sat back down across from her. She couldn't help but blush and bite her lip and heard him chuckle softly.

"It isn't fair, you're a cop. You're interrogating me." Sansa huffed and kicked him playfully under the table, slightly irritated that she was such an open book to him.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to turn it off." He had only smiled wider when she had kicked him and had now found a way to trap her foot in his legs. "But you have to promise not to kick me again, or I'll have to protect myself." His smile widened, teasingly.

Sansa felt his legs caressing hers under the table, felt his stare on hers. She looked up to see his eyes had become darker than any storm cloud she’d ever seen. She swallowed hard. "How would you propose to do that?" She bit her lip.

Jon looked down contemplating, then looked her right in the eyes. She felt a shiver go down her back. "Well, I might just have to restrain you." He laughed then, letting her go. "I'm just kidding Sansa."

But the damage had been done, and she could no longer breathe evenly. She felt heat pooling down low in her core and realized that there was nothing more that she wanted than Jon Snow lying above her, restraining her. The thought thrilled her, excited her. Somehow, she knew he'd never hurt her, that this would just be a game. She found herself pushing her legs together to ease the distracting throbbing she felt down there.

She chewed at her lip and twirled her straw in her drink once more. She took a deep breath. _Now or never_. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, his eyes looking at her chest heaving slightly from her fast breathing. "I might like that too much."

She saw he was no longer smiling; his pupils had been blown wide. He was staring intently at her now, one of his eyebrows raised in interest. "Christ, Sansa... You're killing me.” He paused, a mischievous look appearing on his face. “What else would you like me to do to you?"

Sansa blushed, feigning the demure expression she had long ago perfected. But she knew that he could see how hard her heart was beating, how fast she was breathing. And it had been a really long time since she felt like this, since she had experienced this kind of thrill, since she had felt the need to clench her legs together to take the throbbing away.

_Can I really do this? Can I sleep with a guy on the first date? _She had always tried to be prim and proper, followed the three-date rule. But he was so tempting, and she felt drunk on his stare even though she’d only had two drinks. And he smelled so good, like pine and leather. She looked at his hands as he held onto his beer bottle tightly, looked at how his clenched fist around the bottle had set veins in his forearm to bulge just slightly over the rolled-up sleeves of his button-up. _He has strong arms, god it looks like every part of him is strong._

Besides, where had the three-date rule ever gotten her?

\--

_Be cool, Snow, don’t fuck this up. Oh Christ she’s holding my hand, I could lose it from this alone. _As soon as their fingers touched, Jon felt exhilarated. How had this beautiful girl agreed to go home with him? How could he be this lucky?

They were walking down the side street to get a cab to Jon’s place, and her fingers were twisting within his, and he could feel her heartrate beating in time with his through her wrists. But he could also feel the goosebumps growing on her skin.

“Sansa? Do you want to wear my jacket?” He asked, starting to take it off before she even answered.

“Oh, no I’m fine!” She answered, but her skin betrayed her. He smiled, and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, relishing in the feel of his hands brushing against her collarbone. In that moment, she leaned slightly towards him and he reached his hand under the jacket to free her long auburn hair from the collar of the jacket.

_Will she let me kiss her, now? Here? Now or never._

Jon started to lean in, waiting for a sign from her to continue, or to stop. _Please don’t tell me to stop, please._

To his relief, she leaned into him too, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He tilted his head slightly and brought his lips to connect with hers. Had a kiss ever felt so good? She tasted of lemons and gin and something sweet, and Jon wasn’t sure he wanted to ever stop kissing her. When she opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue to begin to search the depths of her mouth, he thought he could die happy.

And when she backed up against the brick of a building, letting him push her against it for some blessed friction, he knew he must be in heaven. Her hands had begun to wander into his hair, guiding his mouth against hers, and he couldn’t help himself from smiling into her, and kissing her even deeper. His hands had begun to wander too. They roamed her smooth curves, from her waist to her hips, and then to lightly grasp her ass and pull her towards him. He felt the friction of her core rubbing against him, and heard the smallest moan escape her lips. Nothing had ever sounded sweeter, and he couldn’t help himself from rubbing back into her, groaning with relief. But the relief was so short, and it wasn’t enough anymore.

“Sansa, please.” He begged, breaking off from the kiss. “Please tell me if this is too much, too soon. Please tell me if I should stop.” 

“Don’t stop, take me home.” She whispered, breathlessly. Jon groaned again, and rested his head against hers. “You’re killing me, Sansa.”

She smiled widely at him. “Is that a good thing?”

“The best”, he replied, grabbing her by the hand to find a taxi.

\--

They had barely been able to restrain themselves in the cab, trying desperately not to touch each other, not to make the driver angry. By the time they got to Jon's door, part of her had lost the courage to go through with it. She'd never had a one-night stand (_that's not what this is and you know it, Stark_), and she'd never fucked on the first date. She gulped as he began fumbling for his keys.

He paused before he put the key in the lock. "Say the word Sansa, and I'll take you home. I don't want to go too fast, I don't want to ruin this."

She bit her lip, she looked at his face, at this man who had grown up with a single mother, who had paid his way through school and police college. This man who picked the labels off his beer bottles, and laughed at her silly jokes. _Am I falling for him?_

"Open the door", she said simply, ready to jump in the deep end.

He had barely gotten the door open and themselves inside the door before she found herself pushing him against it, kissing him harder than she had ever kissed anyone before. It was almost liberating to be able to take control, to be given that kind of freedom. She'd never felt like this, buzzing and alive, and oh god his tongue. That tongue. She could kiss him for the rest of her life and be happy.

It was only when his mouth moved to her neck that she changed her mind_. No, no he could do this for the rest of my life and I'd die happy_. His tongue and mouth began to trail up and down her neck, playfully biting the soft flesh. He tongued at her ear lobe, and she felt her legs buckle.

He flipped them around so she was braced against the door. The door was grounding for her, keeping her from losing herself in the feeling of him devouring her, consuming her, and it felt so good.

It was then that he whispered so quietly in her ear that almost all she felt was the air from his lungs tickling her ear. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He smiled against her as she let out a loud unrestrained moan. "I'd do anything for you, anything you want me to."

She felt her body begin to shiver, she had never felt so turned on in her life. Never so vulnerable and so excited. _Is this what sex is supposed to be?_ Should she feel so open and exposed and excited about it?

They hadn't even turned the lights on, but their eyes had begun to adjust to the street lights leaking in through the windows of his apartment. "What do you want me to do next, Sansa?" He whispered in her ear, his hands roaming dangerously low, playing with the hem of her dress. They tucked beneath the fabric and began to caress her upper thighs. It felt like he was leaving a trail of fire against her skin, no man had ever affected her like this.

"Bed" she said, trying to catch her breath as his hands roamed ever higher, fingering at the fabric of her panties. With that, he grabbed around her thighs and pulled them around his waist, locking her in place.

He kissed her deeply, and she returned the kiss as he led them to the bedroom. Despite their desperation, he laid her down softly on the bed, and paused standing above her, looking down at her.

_My hair must be a mess, I must look ridiculous._

“You're so beautiful, Sansa.” He leaned down to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. She wanted to lose herself in his touch, in the friction of his jeans rubbing against her core, in this moment, forever. She had never been so rash or bold before in her life, and it was exhilarating.

She began tugging at his shirt, trying to open the buttons as fast as she could. Once it was open, Jon ripped it from himself, leaving his chest bare. Sansa ran her hands down from his neck, tracing the hard lines of his chest and stomach. _Oh god, I knew every part of him would be strong._ She let her fingers run over the ripples of his six-pack, delighting in the contrast of smooth skin and the hardness that lay just below the skin. He groaned loudly, his muscles tightening under her fingers.

In the dim light from the street, Sansa could see that Jon had closed his eyes and was biting his lip hard, lost in the feeling of her fingers. The idea that she could have him so affected thrilled her, and she found herself tracing every muscle of his torso. He ran a hand through his hair and stared down at her, eyes intent and dark, biting his lip. “Is it okay if I take my pants off?”

“Please”, she replied, unable to form a full sentence.

Jon stood and unbuckled his belt. Then he slowly undid his zipper and pulled his jeans down, careful to leave his boxers in place. “You too, dress off, now.” He said, that mischievous look in his eyes once more.

_Thank god I wore matching panties today_, Sansa thought, giggling. She sat up and pulled the dress up over her head, revealing matching black panties and a bra. She could feel the heat of his stare upon her, delighting in it. “Black was always my favourite colour” he remarked, before he dove into her crashing her lips against his.

  
His hands were everywhere, in her hair, tracing her curves, feeling her stomach tighten with his touch, letting his fingers run over the black lace of her bra, cupping her breasts and squeezing softly. Then his hands roamed south, tickling her hips as he traced the lines of her panties. His hand moved to her core and pressed down softly, giving her the friction she so desired. She let out a loud moan, completely lost in the moment.

“Oh god, you’re so wet Sansa.” She felt her cheeks go red. “Can you take them off for me, sweet girl?” _Oh god, oh its too much. _And yet, she felt her fingers hook around the hem of her panties and pulled them down, revealing a trimmed patch of deep auburn curls.

“Why are you so perfect, Sansa?” He asked, breathlessly.

She laughed loudly, “I’m not perfect, Jon.”

“You are to me.” He paused. “Can I - would you let me kiss you there?” She felt her cheeks flush redder than they had all night. No guy had ever gone down on her. Of course, she knew what it entailed, but all her exes had told her no one did that in the real world and she had accepted them at face value. She was intrigued by the proposition. “Okay” she breathed out.

And in that moment, she felt her world shift on its axis as his tongue began to explore her folds. Nothing had ever felt so good, so good she heard herself giggling, felt herself twitching against him. “Mmmmm” she cried out, unable to form any words. Jon then repositioned himself so he was licking at her clit with soft flat strokes, enough to drive her mad.

His fingers then began to trace her folds as one finger slipped into her core, causing her to moan loudly and buck into him. “I want to make you come, Sansa. Will you let me make you come?”

_Oh god, yes, please!_

But her mouth couldn’t form any words anymore, and all she could do was shake her head affirmatively. She felt him grinning against her clit, then he continued to lick and suck at her until she was crying out in ecstasy. He let another finger enter her and she thought she might come right then. But he slowed down his ministrations, and she heard herself whining against him.

“Tell me what you want, sweet girl.” He said, blowing lightly against her clit, sending her hips bucking again from the cool air.

“Pleassseeee” she moaned out. “I want to come, please.”

He smiled again. “So polite, who am I to say no?” In that moment, he curled his fingers within her, touching something no one had ever touched, and his tongue began to move faster. She felt herself release against him, utterly lost in the feeling of it.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. _She began to laugh, her body loose in his, all her muscles weak with spasms of ecstasy. “That was the best orgasm of my life” she said, still laughing, as he moved up and ground his hard cock into her mound, causing her to moan loudly once more

\--

As Sansa lay in her afterglow, Jon sat up, looking at her beautiful body lying in his bed. How had he gotten so lucky? How was this gorgeous, smart woman here, in bed with him? 

_How did I forget to take off her bra? I need to know what she looks like, all of her. _

“Sansa, will you take your bra off for me?” He asked softly. She smiled back at him, her eyes glinting in the glow from the street. “Only if you take off your boxers.”

_You don’t have to ask me twice._

Jon leapt from the bed, and pulled his boxer shorts down as fast as he could, releasing his heavy length from it’s confines. He knew she was looking, he knew she licked her lips for him. The thought made him a little more bold.

“Do you want to touch it?” He asked, his eyebrow cocked, enjoying the way he could make her blush so hotly.

She bit her lip, and didn’t answer him. But her hand reached out to his length and started to caress it softly at first, tracing the veins up to the soft head. “Mmmm” she purred again, driving Jon mad.

“Christ sweet girl, I don’t think I can take any more of this.” He paused, looking down at her for her permission. She smiled up at him, and he lay back on top of her, bracing himself so his weight did not push the air from her lungs.

Sansa looped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. When her tongue began to dance with his, Jon felt that he may pass out, his cock was throbbing so hard. He ground against her, begging for something to take the throbbing away. He was pleasantly surprised to find her bucking her mound back up to him. “Please” she breathed once more, “Please”.

He groaned, and reached to his bedside drawer for a condom, and pulled it over his thick length. He placed it at her entrance, waiting, hoping for permission once more. This time she didn’t say anything, but brought her hips closer to his, teasing him against the folds of her core. He couldn’t restrain himself any more. He lined himself up, and slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her. She was so tight and wet and hot. So hot he felt he was burning up in a fever. But he couldn’t stop, and kept pushing slowly into her, letting her adjust to his thick length. Her moans pressed him forward, and he was afraid he would spill any second. It just felt too good, and her moans were so hot, so good.

When he finally seated himself to the hilt, Sansa cried his name out loudly, causing him to push even harder into her, and he thought he would spill that moment. But he was determined to coax another orgasm out of her. And more later on that night. He wanted her to feel like the goddess she was.

So he began to pump inside her slowly, letting his fingers find her clit, and rub slowly, softly against her. It didn’t take long for her to begin to lose herself once more, and he began to pump harder, deeper yet.

When she came with a quiet scream, her core tightened so hard around him he could barely move. It gripped at him and tugged at him so perfectly. Jon sped up, pumping into her so hard the bed was creaking from his efforts. He felt himself beginning to lose control as she began to moan again, and in that moment he saw stars. He felt himself cum, utterly lost in the feeling of his own orgasm.

He pulled out of her slowly, and rolled off of her, removing his condom. He turned back, and held her close against him, never wanting to let go. He felt her smile against the skin of his chest. “Can we do that again?” She asked shyly, causing him to laugh.

“Which part, sweet girl?”

“All of it” she breathed out, kissing him again.

\-- 

Sansa lay in the soft plush bed in the early dawn light, her head resting on a feather pillow. She turned her head slightly, taking in Jon's scent lingering on the pillow. Pine and leather, and something distinctly Jon.

She was dozing off again when he came back from his shower. His hair fell in his face in dark wet curls, framing it. Sansa followed the trail of drops of water down his curls to his chest. They snaked their way over his hard muscles, ending in the towel that hung low around his waist. She watched his stomach muscles ripple and clench as a low chuckle left his throat.

"Like what you see?" His voice was full of mirth.

She blushed deeply. This was still so new to let him know he held such power over her, that she found him this irresistible. "Maybe..."

He walked up to her in the bed, leaning down to steal a kiss. It took the breath from her lungs. _Will it always be like this? What even is this thing we have?_

"Sansa," he said, breaking her from her thoughts. "I can see those gears turning. What are you thinking about?"

_I'm scared_, she thought. _Scared that you'll be just like all the others, scared that one day you'll wake up and realize you don’t love me. I'm scared that you'll hurt me, before I can hurt you. And I'm scared how much I feel for you, so soon._

_Why can't I tell him all these things I feel so deeply?_

Jon smiled wryly, lying down beside her. He pulled her in close to him, letting her head rest in the crook of his shoulder. He reached out a hand to run his fingers through her soft auburn hair, wild from their love making.

"Sansa, you know how a yellow traffic light means proceed with caution?" He asked calmly. She nodded.

"Well, I know that's what's going through your head." He paused, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know you're cautious and hesitant in everything you do. I wish I knew why, and I wish I could erase every bad thing that everyone has ever been done to hurt you. But I fear then you wouldn’t be who you are today.”

“And who is that?” She asked, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck.

“Someone I will wait for, for as long as it takes.” He paused and held her head in his hands. “I want you to know I'm all in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought! Your comments keep me writing! =)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. this is how someone I know met their husband, so... we can dream, right?


End file.
